Rio y Bolt: Regreso a Casa
by ThunderBlu
Summary: Blu esta perdido, no pudo escapar y perla sentira lo mismo que el?, en cambio bolt sabra lo que le pasa antes de que mittens se junte con otro?
1. Introduccion

**Introduccion.**

Hola Como han estado espero que muy bien xD hoy les traigo mi nuevo crossover y lo voy a llamar ''Regreso a casa'' tratara cuando blu no puede escapar a tiempo al igual que perla entonces van a estados unidos Hollywood, mientras que en con bolt vivía su vida feliz pero no entiende por que estando cerca de mittens se siente algo raro ¿será que es amor o un simple problema? Y ¿ blu podrá declararle lo que siente por perla? publicare el capitulo en muy poco tiempo

**Rating:** T

**Actualizaciones:** lo mas pronto posible :D

**Genero:** Aventura/romance

Si es que pueden me dejan una critica sea buena o mala yo la aceptare aunque me llegue en lo mas profundo del corazón :'( naaaaaaaaaaa mentira esperen el primer capitulo


	2. el escape

**Al fin me he decidido y voy a hacer un fan fic, pero antes a seguir con este crossover, vayan a por palomitas y por una bebida, ya que les a de dar hambre xD**

**Bueno sin más preámbulo, empecemos con este capitulo**

* * *

**Cap. 1 El escape **

**Era una mañana en rio de janeiro el sol empezaba a salir para dar luz a cada día, pero en un avión no se podía decir lo mismo porque muchas aves estaban preocupadas por no ver a su familia pero un guacamayo azul se atrevió a liberarles a todos**

**Perla.- **vamos Blu, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera-._ Estaba a punto de lanzarse al vacio para volar pero._

**Blu.- **Perla, perla no-no-NO PUEDO -._Dijo asustado por no saber volar_

**Perla.-**Tranquilo lo resolveremos juntos…-._dijo con dulcemente tratando de consolarlo hasta que….._

**Pepillo.-**_agarrando al guacamayo del cuello para ahorcarlo-._molesto algo-._dijo en tono amablemente falso y con una risa malévola_

**Perla.-**SUELTALO-._-Dijo molesta tratando de golpearlo_

**Pepillo.-**_Le rompió el ala para que no pudiera volar y la lanzo a una jaula con muchos candados-._oh, qué pena, ahora tenemos a dos aves que no vuelan-._Le mete al guacamayo a una jaula especial que según el ''nunca abriría''-. _Dulces pesadillas, Whahahahahah

**Perla.-**Eso no es correcto, lo cierto Blu-._no hubo repuesta_.-Blu?

**Blu.-** _Dándole la espalda a perla-._se acabo…-_Dijo muy triste y con pocas esperanzas_

**Perla.- **no eso no es posible Blu todavía hay-._Tratando de consolarlo pero el le interrumpió_

**Blu.- **no perla….. ya no queda nada yo no puedo volar y a ti te fracturaron el ala, aun que tratemos de escapar no habrá forma de salir sin que no nos descubran y como pepillo vuela nos va a alcanzar-._Dijo con vos de tristeza_

**Perla.-**no… ESE NO ES EL BLU QUE CONOSCO NOES EL BLU DEL QUE ME ENAMORE, EL BLU DEL QUE ME ENAMORE NO SE RINDE JAMAS A PESAR DE QUE DIFICIL ESTEN LAS COSAS-._Dijo enojada y llorando un poco_

**Blu.-**_se quedo en shock por lo que le dijo, el reconocía, que hasta era tan miedoso que no pudo expresar lo que sintió primero-._

**Perla.- **_continuo_**-. **Acaso te rendiste cuando yo iba te trataba mal? , Acaso te rendiste cuando viniste aquí solo para rescatarme? A caso te rendiste cuando liberaste a todas las aves?-._dijo con una voz dulce_

**Blu.-**no….. yo nunca me rindo, pero tu ¿te enamoraste de mi? -._dijo con extrañeza y duda_

**Perla.-** he…. No, no solo era para consolarte-._dijo nerviosa_

**Blu.-**ok, ok, bueno primero a buscar una forma de salir de aquí, y segundo esperar a que el avión aterrice-._dijo blu con tono de comandante _

**Perla.-**bueno, pero, a donde vamos-._indago muy extrañada_

**Blu.- **según lo que oi vamos a Hollywood ya que ahí dos guacamayos azules serian muy bien vendidos-._dijo muy seguro de su respuesta_

**Perla.- **hollyque -._dijo muy confundida _

**Blu.- **Hollywood, ahí nos van a vender para actuar en alguna serie de televisión o una película

**Perla.-** esta bien, hasta mientras planear el plan de escape

* * *

***mientras que en otro lugar***

**Estaba un perro debajo de un árbol tratando de dormir su siesta pero sus pensamientos no le dejaba estaba preguntándose que era lo que sentía cerca de esa gata que salvo aunque siempre pos su cabeza pasaba la misma respuesta**

**Bolt.-**_**amor**__ el perrito.-__**no, no puede ser amor ella es una gata y yo un perro, a demás ella nunca aceptaría a un perro como pareja, pero si es verdad que me …..**__ interrumpió una voz angelical _

**Mittens.-**hola orejon-._dijo con su vos angelical muy dulcemente_

**Bolt.-**_no pudo responder por quedarse perdido en sus ojos_

**Mittens.-**orejon, tierra llamando a bolt

**Bolt.-**ho-hola mi am-mittens-._Dijo nerviosamente, porque casi le dice ''mi amor''_

**Mittens.-**_no le tomo mucha importancia-._orejon voy a salir un rato a ver… a caminar un rato .-_se puso extremadamente nerviosa-._orejon te quiero presentar a algui….

**Bolt.-**mittens mas tarde ¿ok?-._dijo pensando a quien probablemente le iban a presentar _

**Mittens.-**esta bien orejon

**Bolt.-**_le dio una sonrisa y se fue-.__**que es esta ira será ¿celos? No, no puede ser**_

* * *

***devuelta con nuestro tortolos***

**Perla.-**ya estamos llegando.-_dijo viendo la ventana_

**Blu.-**_ya sabia como se abría su jaula, a si que la abrió rápidamente-._bueno hay que salir rápido por que….

*el avión empezó a caer a una montaña*

**Perla.-**al parecer esos cabezas de chorlitos ya ban a destruir el avión hay que salir de aquí .-_iba a lanzarse pero blu le detuvo_

**Blu.-**Perla no puedes volar, tu ala hay que esperar unos segundo y nos lanzamos.-_dijo blu con mucha seguridad_

**Perla.-**bueno

**Blu.-**ahora perla.-_se lanzaron del avión para caer muy reconfortadles en el suelo_

**Perla y Blu salen corriendo de ahí y ven que pepillo tenia muchas heridas graves y se tranquilizaron un poco, pero luego se oyó la voz de un can y Blu se asusto pero al voltearse vieron bien y se trataba de Bolt el super perro, al parecer nuestro amigo no fue a dormir fue a pasear**

**Blu.-**woo.-_dijo asombrado.-_ pero si es bolt

**Bolt.- **woo no puedo creer que tu también vistes ese programa ¬¬

**Blu.- **a si perdona mis modales.-_dijo amablemente-._yo soy Blu y ella es Perla-. _Apuntando a perla_

**Bolt.- **es un gusto

* * *

***mientras que en un callejón cualquiera estaba Mittens dándose caricias y besos por otro gato***

**Mittens.- **mi amor ya me tengo que ir nos vemos en otro dia

**Gato.-**ok cariño chao.-_se dieron un beso apasionado _

**Bueno que les pareció eh, perdón por si es corto no tenia mucho tiempo que digamos el próximo será mas largo, déjenme sus reviews y yo me despido**

**Bluwings2000 fuera ¡paz¡**


	3. El novio de Mittens

**Hola, a los tiempos XD, como ustedes saben si hice mis fics, hasta creo que demás, pero no me olvidare de este crossover, a si que cojan palomitas y sigamos con el fic**

**Blu: oye pero si tengo hambre me traes algo?**

**Bolt: a mi igual, me traes algo**

**Yo: pero que hacen aquí son propiedad privada me pueden meter a prisión por esto **

**Bolt: es que tenemos hambre**

**Blu: si lo que dijo el **

**Yo: (saque una pelota) Bolt ve por ella (lanzándola lejos)**

**Bolt: PELOTAAA!**

**Yo: PERLA, blu se esta juntando con zafiro otra vez**

**Perla: ahora veras (empieza a picotearlo en la cara)**

**Blu: NOOOOOOOOOO (sale volando)**

**Al fin paz, bueno sigamos con el fic**

**Capitulo 2: El novio de Mittens**

**Bolt.-**Entonces, que hacen en medio de una montaña dos aves como ustedes.-_Dijo con algo de duda_

**Blu.-**Bueno lo que paso fue…..-_Empezó a contar toda su aventura con perla en la película rio XD_

**Bolt. **Wow, sí que fue una aventura muy, rara.-_dijo él con asombro_

**Blu.-**de echo si.-_Dijo con algo de nostalgia_

**Bolt.-**Pero si son de Brasil, que hacen aquí?-_dijo con duda_

**Blu.-**Pues como te dije, no pudimos escapar, nos trajeron aquí, y ahora no sabemos cómo volver.-_dijo él, haciendo algunas señas_

**Bolt.-**Pero si son aves y pueden ubicarse?-_Dijo con asombro y con duda_

**Blu.-**Si pero no podemos volar, porque yo no sé volar.-_Se avergonzó al decir eso__**.-**_Y perla tiene un ala rota

**Bolt.-**Saben que… yo les ayudare.-_Les dijo con emoción_

**Blu.-**Pero si solo eres un perro.-_dijo con asombro_

**Bolt.-**Si pero ya eh hecho esto otras veces.-_Dijo el recordando cómo fue su aventura y como se enamoro de Mittens_

**Blu.-**pero cómo?-_Pregunto con mucha duda_

**Bolt.-**Te los explico en el camino.-_**Dijo el mostrándole que le siga.-**_Pero primero tengo que encontrar a unos amigos

_En el camino Bolt fue explicando o contándole como fue su aventura con Mittens, hasta que llegaron a una casa, la de Bolt_

**Bolt.-**Bueno les presento mi hogar, tengo que hablar con dos amigos que me ayudaron a superar los obstáculos en el camino.-_Dijo él, salió corriendo a la casa_

**Blu.-**Ok, te esperamos aquí.-_Vio a perlo y se dio cuenta que no había hablado todo el camino.-_Perla estas bien, te noto algo callada

**Perla.-**No, no pasa nada.-_**yo te amo pero no sé como decírtelo, y que pasa si no vuelvo a volar**_

**Blu.-**Ok te creo, pero hay que revisar tu ala, no puedes estar todo el camino así

_Ellos seguían hablando pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien salió de la casa de Bolt_

***mientras con Bolt***

_Estaba subiendo por las escaleras hasta que llego a un estudio donde tenía un mapa de toda la nación _

**Bolt.-**Aquí esta lo que buscaba. _Empezó a revisarlo.-_Haber el camino más rápido es de Hollywood a florida, pero el problema es el ala de Perla, pues entonces me toca ir a Minnesota y luego a florida pasando por new york.-_se dio cuenta del problema de blu.-_Tambien hay que enseñarle a blu a volar, pero si cogiéramos el avión seria más rápido, no porque el problema es el ala de perla y también que se darían cuenta de mi presencia, así que sería imposible

_Lo que no sabíamos es que Bolt tenía otro plan que sería ir a florida y quedarse como perro callejero _

**Bolt.-**_**Este plan es perfecto, voy a quedarme en florida o tal vez vuelva a las vega después de esta aventura, pero necesito la ayuda de Rhino y de… Mittens?-**__No se dio cuenta pero Mittens ha estado viendo a Bolt todo este tiempo.-_ hola Mittens

**Mittens.-**Hola orejón.-_dijo viendo el mapa.-_con que vas de viaje eh, puedo ir y puedo llevar a alguien?

**Bolt.-**si voy de viaje, pues claro que puedes ir, y también puedes llevar a alguien.-_dijo con alegría falsa y tratando de ocultar sus celos.-_pero antes quiero presentarte a alguien

**Mittens.-**Ok, pero mientras yo te pueda presentar a alguien.-_Dijo con una tierna sonrisa que hiso que Bolt se derrita_

**Bolt.-**Bu-eno, mi- Mittens.-_Dijo con la mirada perdida_

_Salieron al patio y ahí encontraron a una herida perla jugando con un loco Rhino y con un Blu algo molesto_

**Bolt.-**que sucedió aquí.-_Dijo él con algo de duda _

**Blu.-**Rhino, es un loco.-_Dijo con algo de molestia y que no paraba de reír _

**Rhino.-**Hey no es mi culpa.-_Dijo tratando de salvarse_

**Perla.-**Si es tu culpa, tú fuiste el que se cayó.-_Dijo sin parar de reír_

**Rhino.-**Bueno tiene razón

_Ahí por alguna razón todos empezaron a reír como locos _

**Bolt.-**pero bueno, mañana por la mañana vamos todos a salir a una nueva aventura.-_Dijo él con mucha alegría.-_a si quiero a todos presentarles a Blu y Perla.-_Dijo el señalándolos.-_Ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda para volver a su hogar…..-_Iba a seguir hablando cuando Mittens le interrumpió_

**Mittens.-**esto es una noticia que todos tienen que saber.-_Dijo ella.-_ quiero presentarles a todos a mi novio.-_cuando dijo eso un gato negro salió de los arbustos_

**Zeus.-**Un gusto

_Todos se quedaron asombrados con lo que dijo, pero al rato todos se pusieron alegres y le saludaron como es debido, todos excepto Bolt, que trato de ocultar su dolor con una falsa sonrisa, todos pensaron que era real a excepción de Perla, que ya conocía esa sonrisa_

**Perla.-**Ah, Bolt puedo hablar contigo un minuto.-_Le dijo a Bolt_

**Bolt.-**Claro.-_dijo quien aun tenía esa sonrisa falsa_

_Fueron al granero que estaba cerca de la casa y empezaron a hablar _

**Perla.-**Bolt estas bien?-_Le pregunto con mucha tranquilidad_

**Bolt.-**si porque debería estar mal, todo está bien, absolutamente todo.-_Le dijo aun tratando de ocultar su dolor_

**Perla.-**esa sonrisa me dice todo lo contrario.-_Le dijo con alegría.-_Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mi

**Bolt.-**_Suspiro.-_Pues lo que pasa es que…-_Se quedo callado un momento.-_Yo amo a Mittens

_Bolt pensó de qué perla se iba a burlar de él, pero no fue a si_

**Perla.-**tranquilo Bolt, es normal que te sientas celoso, es más te cuento un secreto, yo amo a blu, pero no puedo decírselo

**Bolt.-**Encerio, pues tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.-_Le dijo con mucha confianza_

**Perla.-**Que bien Bolt, pero ya esta anocheciendo, que tal si mejor llamas a Blu y se van a dormir.-_Le dijo Perla_

**Bolt.-**Ok

_Cuando dijo eso Perla se quedo sola en el granero y se puso a pensar_

**Perla.-**_**Ah, Blu, si supiera cómo decirte que te amo.-**__Se quedo dormida_

**Mientras que en otro lugar**

**Pepillo.-**_**Me voy a vengar de ti blu, y de tu noviecita también, cuete lo que me cueste.-**__dijo tratando de volar, pero no podía por sus quemaduras ___

**Bueno este a sido todo el cap por hoy, perdón por la demora, espero que me dejen un rewiew, a si que mejor me voy**

**Bluwings2000 fuera ¡paz!**


End file.
